


Hypothermia

by RosieIce



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:51:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7968505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieIce/pseuds/RosieIce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pitch Black rescues Jack Frost from hypothermia. The act of kindness escalates into something much steamier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still new at writing fan fiction. Please don't be rude with the reviews. Also, please let me know if I need to tone down some scenes or change the rating because some of my stories were threatened to be taken down because they were too graphic.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.

Ever since the Guardians defeated him, Pitch has been cautious whenever he left his lair. He only comes out to take in small amounts of fear. No need to be hasty now. On this particular winter's night, he strolled past a pond in Burgess. He heard something crack, followed by water splashing. All of a sudden, he senses such an abundance of fear.  
  
"Strange. This fear feels so familiar to me."  
  
As he focused more on the fear, he sensed other fears. Fear of a previous drowning. Fear of the dark and cold. Fear...of not resurrecting as a Guardian! Jack Frost! Pitch hurried to the pond and found where the young Guardian must have fallen.  
  
"Why isn't he surfacing?"  
  
He travels through the shadows and darkness under the water to find Jack. There he is. Jack isn't struggling. He must have fallen unconscious. Pitch grabbed a hold of Jack's hand and quickly pulled him to the surface. Pitch dragged Jack's limp body to the shore and checked to see if he was okay. Jack was ice cold, but his heart still had a beat. Just as Pitch decided to apply CPR, Jack came alive and coughed up water.  
  
"Ugh, what happened? So cold. Who.. who is that?"  
  
Jack took a moment to recover from the incident when his eyes widened in recognition.  
  
"PITCH? Wha- What are y- y- you doing here? Was...was that you who s- saved me? I...s- so...cold."  
  
"Yes, Jack. I rescued you. But how are you cold?"  
  
"I don't kn- kn- know. I thought I was going to- to- to die. Please help me." With that last word, Jack collapsed in exhaustion.  
  
Pitch knew hypothermia when he saw it. He felt the fear of many parents who worry their children would die of hypothermia if one got lost in the snow. Not knowing why he's doing this, Pitch lifts Jack up and carries him away to his dark lair.


	2. Chapter 2

"You must wake up Jack Frost. Focus on my voice."  
  
Jack slowly entered consciousness and tried to remember what happened.. His last memory is falling into a pond and fear overtaking him. He became aware of a soothing warmth near him. He looked around and saw a fire near the blankets he was covered in. And standing right next to that fire was Pitch Black.  
  
"Stay back! Or I'll-"  
  
"Calm yourself Jack. I saved you from drowning and I am currently trying to save you from hypothermia. However, you aren't warming up as fast as you should be."  
  
As soon as Pitch said that, Jack was overcome by a flood of cold throughout his body. He's never experienced cold like this since he woke up as a spirit.  
  
"Jack, you must listen to me. Your body needs to heat up faster. Otherwise, I will not be able to save you from hypothermia. I can help you, but only if you agree to follow my instructions."  
  
Jack was too cold and scared to reject Pitch's offer.  
  
"I agree. Just get rid of this cold."  
  
"Very well. Remove your clothes except your undershorts."  
  
Jack wasn't expecting to to hear that.  
  
"...uh, what?"  
  
"By removing your damp clothes, your body will heat up faster. I want to warn you first, I will remove most of my clothes and lie with you. My body heat will provide you with the extra warmth it needs right now."  
  
With that, Pitch removed his robe. Jack contemplated what he was told and after a moment, he nimbly removed his own clothes. Pitch waited til Jack was left in his boxers to slide right next to the boy and put his arms around the cold body. Pitch was right, Jack thought. I'm warming up already. He craved the heat so much, he didn't care about the source. Without thinking about his actions, Jack closed his eyes and hugged Pitch closer to him to gather more warmth. Pitch was surprised at this level of intimacy between them. He could practically feel Jack's body heat increasing.  
  
'How ironic that I have to save a winter spirit from hypothermia', he thought to himself. 'In fact, why AM I saving Jack?'  
  
Pitch knew he had a crush on Jack Frost. It started when Jack used some weird power combo of ice and lightning. And now his enemy/crush was in his arms asking to be saved. Perhaps it was Jack's innocence or his knowing how it feels to be alone for so long. Or- as Pitch looked upon the frozen body-perhaps it was his one chance to be close to his crush. To finally embrace the young immortal.  
  
Pitch doesn't realize he was staring at Jack's face as he deep in his own thoughts. Jack opened his eyes and saw Pitch staring right back at him. His gaze was so soft. The same way lovers are lost in each other's eyes. Wait, lovers? It's true, Jack Frost admits to himself he is impressed by Pitch Black's power and- dare he say it-overall sexiness. If Pitch didn't want to rid the childrens' belief in the Guardians or offered him a place in a world full of darkness, Jack may have considered a possible relationship between the two of them. To hug Pitch's lean body, to feel those delicate lips, to fall upon the golden gaze of those brilliant eyes. Once again acting on impulse, Jack leans in and kisses Pitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize the kiss wouldn't occur that quickly, but it's fan fiction alright?


	3. Chapter 3

Pitch was so lost in his attraction to Jack, he wasn't aware that they were kissing until Jack lifted his hands to his face. For one brief moment, the two forget they are enemies. Pitch breaks the kiss as he lifted his head to take in the moment. Jack's glowing blue eyes stare right back at him in desire and love. Pitch dives back into their kiss with more passion. With that, the intimacy heightens. Pitch's tongue slithers its way into Frost's mouth while Jack's hands find their way down Pitch's back.  
  
'Wait a minute,' Jack thought, 'why is Pitch on top anyway?'  
  
He positions himself just right and forces his body on top. Pitch does not like this sudden show of dominance. He mirrors Jack's actions and fights his way on top. The pair roll each other for dominance. After a battle of control, Pitch ends it by applying all of his body weight on top of Jack so that the winter spirit cannot reposition himself. Hands brush hair and skin. One set at work at removing Pitch's clothes while another set find their way to the hem of Jack's boxers.  
  
"Wait," Jack said at once.  
  
"What? Is there something wrong?"  
  
"Could we- I uh...I want to skip the sex."  
  
"But why? That is the best part."  
  
"Its just I...its not like I don't want to, but it...I'd consider the climax to be the best part... well, you clearly want to, and...we can please each other and stuff...just, please?"  
Pitch took a while to think it over. "Very well then. We shall skip the sex."  
  
With that said, Pitch shifted back to Jack's side and moved his hand slowly down the winter spirit's chest, inching its way further down. The hand reaches its destination and gave a small squeeze. Jack's eyes bulge at how good it feels. Pitch strokes it back and forth, slowly speeding up. For Jack, the pace wasn't fast enough. His eyes roll back in delight and frustration. Wanting more and more. The stroking stops. Jack glares at Pitch.  
  
"Don't worry. We aren't finished yet."  
  
He sits up and positions himself between Jack's legs. Brilliant-blue eyes widen knowing what will happen next. He swears Jack got harder. Impressive. His lips cover the head as if to kiss it and sucks. Just like sucking a cherry lollipop. So tasty. He wants Jack to enjoy this, so he moves his head away and back to Jack's lips. The young immortal never knew passion like this. He was getting dizzy from the pleasure; his eyes saw fireworks; it felt like he was flying.  
  
Pitch moves back down to Jack's hips and this time, he completely covered the bulging member. Jack grunts, leans his head back, and squeezes his eyes shut. Pitch feels a sense of pride at getting Jack this close without having sex. He sucks few times, then sucks a little deeper. His head moves up and down. Since his hands were on Jack's legs, he sensed the muscles cramping up. Any minute now, he thought with a mysterious grin. Pitch intensified the sucking as his hand takes care of the base. Jack arches his back. He can't keep it in anymore. Cum explodes from his member while Pitch catches it with his tongue. So delicious! I could get used to Jack's taste. Jack Frost feels as light as a feather. His mind was clouded by the euphoria.  
  
"Pitch?"  
  
"Yes, Jack?"  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For saving me. And for what we just did. Lets do that again soon."  
  
Pitch Black smiled.


End file.
